heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.08.18 - Something is Wrong
Something was wrong. Kilroy was sure of it. The Economy kept bothering him in the back of his kind. Something tickling him, making him annoyed but he couldn't give it up. Why was he doing this alone? He remembered inviting allies, but...something. So why was he doing this alone? Because he couldn't wait any more. His father was making his move. He had recruited the spirit of the Gold, Crime, who was probably the physically toughest of the spirits of that pantheon, and four or five super powered mercenaries. All Kilroy had was ...Kilroy. It was quite frankly, suicide, but he could destroy and recreate the coin from range if he could just get close to it...he also had been concealing the thing as best he could. His father had a good idea where it was, but not exactly. Concealing and detection were his strong points after all. Still...something...was wrong. He had asked....and.....and...who? He kept reaching for the memory but it wouldn't appear. Something was definitely wrong, but there was no more time. The guy who worked at the mint had used the hypothetical plate that no one was supposed to use or know about, just in case the thing had been needed to satisfy the American debt. Except it had been felt, not just by Cold Hard Cash, but Kilroy and all of the other spirits of the Gold. Such a huge action created titanic magical ripples, even if most of the people in the waking world never felt it... Kilroy presented his forged credentials at the door. He couldn't sense his father or the mercs which meant they had no money on them. He could still sense the coin though. They accepted the credentials, and he was escorted to the elevator. He was looking for a cubical in the offices on the fourth floor. Up and up the elevator went. And it opened. The guard with him unleashed his assault rifle, and pointed at Cold Hard Cash, surrounded by Crime, Scrambledooble, Microbrain and Dispirited. A single wave of Dispirted's hand caused the guard to crash unconscious. Kilroy dove to the side and sent several pennies at near rifle speed at the group, causing cries of pain and disruption. Cold Hard Cash summon a Rai stone himself and CRUSHED the desk Kilroy was hiding behind. But just as Kilroy was about to say something, a portal ripped in time and space and a flash bang of epic proportions was thrown through. Thick paralytic gas filled the room, and three figures emerged. The first, was a goddess. She couldn't be anything else, with thick blue hair, piercing golden eyes, and a toga. The ninja was dressed in topaz but otherwise dressed similarly to the ones who had defended some of his fathers assets, and the other guy was dressed in a business suit that might have been designed by some cheap sci fi show twenty or thirty years in the future. Kilroy couldn't move. Neither could his father or his mercs. "Well....hello there folks. I'll keep this simple. 8, grab the cash machine. You can dispatch the others." Mnemosyne shook her head, "Not Kilroy. He stays." "Of course. Of course. Did I not promise equitable dealings for all?" Socklight was the only real person here but he could pretend to deal with shadows just as much as the next person. "Your nation has a history-" "Tut tut. The cash machine is capable of generating REAL money, and this trillion dollar coin will be transferable into Nine Credits. It pays his debt, 'saves' this pathetic world, and lets you do your thing. We're all good. Lovely transaction." 8 grabbed Cold Hard Cash and slung him over his shoulder. He then poured acid out of his finger, dissolving Scambledoodle, Microbrain and Dispirited while they watched in paralyzed horror. Just as quickly as they arrived, President Socklight and 8 took the ATM, and vanished. Mnemosyne walked up to the paralyzed Kilroy and shook her head, "I thought we'd disposed of you a long time ago Veolus. But here you are, popping up again. You were the most popular deal I ever made. The fates were very grateful customers. But, tut tut, it hardly matters. What does matter is that here the story changes. There is no trillion dollar coin, the thousand year surge never happens, corporations never walk the earth, your pathetic team of allies never assaults the Nine Prime Worlds....and you never find out your true nature. The only reason we haven't been able to kill all of you, is because you're favored by an Endless. But that's alright. You've managed to kill yourselves off for the most part. You're the most annoying though Kilroy. But I've made you my special project. I'm only erasing just enough of your memory of this that you will know it has been tampered with...but something will be bothering you....go on...try to found out....I'm looking forward to it Mortal...I really am!" ....... When he 'awoke' inside of Fort Knox, with no sign of his father and the Trillion Dollar Coin literally erased from the universe, Kilroy knew something was wrong. He still had his forged credentials and walked out with no one the wise. But something was wrong. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure his memory had been erased...but who...and how? And most important of all...why? The first thing he did was contact Cable. X-force might have been inactive for weeks but still....and...he got no answer. Hadn't Xavin been one of the people who had agreed to help him? But....he couldn't remember... The next thing he tried was Genosha. It had more telepaths per capita than any nation on Earth....he made several appointments...or...did he? He spent the better part of a week there. Appointments went unanswered. Had he gone to them? Had they found anything? There were logs on his phone but he couldn't....remember making the call. Did they remember anything? He kept calling but.... The emotional memory of the erased memories remained. So much work for so little return, even if the specific instances were no longer retained. Had they returned his calls? Had they found anything? Did they remember? After a week, Kilroy no longer cared. He resigned his commission and walked out, being perfectly content to never see the island again. ....... Fortress 24 was not THE most secure dimension the 9 Prime possessed, but it was more secure than anything a million worlds in any direction. It wasn't Apokalypse, but it was pretty damn close. And the Economy wasn't going to get upset that one of its priests had been shanghaid. After all, he was Perfectly Happy. President Socklight smiled at the headband that stimulated Ascot's pleasure center every time he obeyed a Real Person. "So, every time a world window opens, suck the wealth out of it, create another one of these delightful Trillion Dollar coins, and use it to make a block of Nine Credits. Can you do that for me Cash Machine?" "Sure Mr. Socklight..." Ascot said with the dumbest grin on his face, "Anything for you!" "Good boy. Very good boy. Just as well that the Security Commission doesn't find out about the 10's on your world son. The Enemy is bad enough. We might be one of the most technologically advanced civilizations in existence, but its magic that makes the Real. Isn't that right Cash Machine?" "Anything you say Mr. Socklight." "Yes. Of course Cash Machine...." ......... Mnemosyne smiled as she erased every encounter Kilroy had in the Oblivion bar with anyone who might help him with his memory. All the poor boy was left with was more disgust and another lost week. She doubted he'd trust another magician any time soon. Oh there was one or two she hadn't dared tamper with in the process, but they hadn't found anything. She was too good at what she did for them to find anything but a hole. And Kilroy already knew that. And he'd never follow up with them because as soon as they left, that memory was removed too. She wasn't sure what long term consequences it might have on Kilroy...but she didn't care really. The deal didn't say anything about his memories, just his life. And he was still very much alive...smiling to herself, she stepped through the door and went home. Category:Log